1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid containers, and more particularly, to liquid containers for beverages such as carbonated soft drinks having neck portions adapted for ease in racking, carrying, and protection of the threaded neck through the provision of an annular ridge at neck portion.
Liquid containers for beverages such as soft drinks having an annular ridge or ring at the neck area for ease in carrying are well known in the art. These containers generally have a ridge located just below the threads of the neck portion which extends outwardly of the container. These containers are generally of the blow or injection molded plastic type, whereby the ridge is formed prior to molding, and is very rigid and in some instances sharp to the touch. These ridges generally extend outward a distance that is just greater than the distance that the threads extend outward from the neck. In most cases when a cap is applied the outer diameter of the cap is roughly equal to the outer diameter of the ridge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various containers and bottles having an annular ridge or ring at or near the neck portion are disclosed, whereby the ridges have various shapes and are located at various positions on the container neck. These containers and their associated ridges, however, are subject to several disadvantages which, in many cases, inconvenience the consumer, and in some cases, expose the neck portion and the threads of the neck to damage which may destroy the utility of the container. If the threads are damaged, the cap will not properly seal the container, thereby reducing the life of the liquid inside the container due to loss of pressure, leaking, or reducing the integrity of the container potentially leading to injurious catastrophic loss of the contents.
Yoshino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,933, Yoshino, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,435, and Yoshino, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,418, each disclose a plastic bottle having a cylindrical body and a threaded neck portion with an annular ridge located just below the threads. The ridge is integrally molded to the bottle, and is angled outwardly from the neck at top and bottom of the ridge, and forms a squared-off outer diameter surface. The outer diameter of the ridges of these prior art bottles are such that they extend just past the outer diameter of cap covering the threads, thereby offering very little protection to the caps and threads in the event these bottles should tip over. Damage to the threads and caps in tip-overs is a distinct disadvantage to the ridges provided with these bottles.
Fumei, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,188, discloses a bottle or container having a thin annular ridge on the neck below the threads. This ridge tapers out from the neck and tapers back, providing an uncomfortable gripping surface, especially for children or elderly persons. The ridge has a pointed edge, and presents a difficult surface for gripping the bottle to pour the liquid contents.
Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,600, discloses a bottle or container with an annular ridge which angles downward and then terminates in a lip or edge which surrounds the neck. This ridge suffers several disadvantages. There is no protection offered the threads and cap since the ridge angles away from the threads. In addition, the lip or edge presents an uncomfortable gripping surface for carrying or pouring. Furthermore, the construction of this type of ridge eliminates the use of many display racks for displaying the bottle in a store. This is an important feature in the merchandising of these items, and the lack of an adequate ridge for racking purposes limits the display appeal of such a bottle for the retailer.
The novel container pursuant to the present invention obviates the disadvantages of the prior art and provides an easy to handle and dispense container which protects the neck threads and associated cap and provides excellent display rack compatibility for merchandising the product. The rounded semicircular shape of the annular ridge at the neck portion allows for comfortable gripping to ease the dispensing of the liquid product inside the container, especially for children and the elderly, and the thickness and diameter of the ridge provide excellent protection for the threads and cap at the neck in the event of an inadvertent tip-over. The ridge also allows for the accommodation of a variety of merchandising racks, since the gentle curvature of the rounded edges of ridge is adaptable to various slot openings provided on the racks for supporting and displaying the container.